Christy Martin
Christy Martin is a character in Bully and is a Non-Clique Student at Bullworth Academy. She was voiced by Maine Anders. Character Description Christy is an attractive girl with red hair and green eyes. She wears a dark teal school skirt with a white blouse. In the wintertime, she wears white tights and mittens, and a dark teal and pale teal striped scarf and matching hat. She is on the Cheerleading Squad, and can sometimes be seen wearing her cheerleader outfit in the gym and around the football field. Late at night in the Girls' Dorm, she wears pink pajamas. Characteristics Christy is bubbly and outgoing. She's on the cheerleading squad and is good friends with Angie Ng. Her favorite thing in life is to gossip - she wonders what everyone's talking about weekly, she encourages fighting so she can "have something to talk about", and she even says that she is "gonna give people something to gossip about" if provoked into fighting someone. Unlike Angie, who's usually well up to date on current events around the school, Christy's rumors rarely seem to have any basis in reality. She also enjoys making out a lot. However, she has a dark side. She can at times be heard talking about setting fire to the school and committing suicide. She'll also threaten to strangle people with her tie if she's irritated by them. Her promiscuity is also hinted at in an errand in which she asks Jimmy to escort her to the run down sleazy motel in Bullworth Town. Christy is possibly related to Wade Martin, as they share both a last name and bright red hair. If so, this would make Mr. Martin her father as well. She can be seen making out with Wade on occasion, but this can be attributed to the developers not specifically programming to not do so. Role in game Christy has little mission participation. She makes a minor appearance in Chapter 1 when she appears on one of Ted's school presidential campaign banners. During Chapter 2's mission Race the Vale, she can be seen at the starting line of the Bike Race along with Lola. During the Chapter 4 mission The Big Game, Christy is on the field with the football team and other cheerleaders. Christy can be seen in two mission cut scenes, both in Chapter 5. In the first one she walks by Jimmy, causing him to say "Hey, baby" but Christy decides to just ignore him. The second one is in The Gym is Burning, where she and Constantinos are standing in the background watching it burn. During the mission Panty Raid, she and Angie have a conversation about her picture in the yearbook that Jimmy can eavesdrop on. The conversation isn't part of a cutscene. After Jimmy escapes the dorm, Christy can be found among the crowd in front of the Girls' Dorm. She also gives Jimmy two errands, both to escort her to various places. One is to the Girls' Dorm, the other is to the In-And-Out Motel in Bullworth Town. Christy also appears with the other cheerleaders on the football field. Two instances of her can be seen in the audience during wrestling matches in Gym. Christy is the only kissable girl in the game who Jimmy can potentially never kiss in a 100% completion game. He kisses all the older girls except for Angie during various missions, and he kisses Angie after completing Art 1. Deleted content Christy originally had a line in Welcome to Bullworth where she noticed Jimmy. She also had some lines in This Is Your School telling Jimmy where to find something. In an earlier version of Last Minute Shopping, Christy was waiting impatiently in line for lunch. She has unused lines in Panty Raid in which she discovers that the panties have gone missing, speculates that it's a thief and proclaims it annoying. She also has a line in Nice Outfit where she flirts with the Mascot - "Sure thing, you big bull, but you gotta keep the costume on." She also was to have an argument with Beatrice during Complete Mayhem. Trivia *Christy shares a name with a female boxer, but there is no evidence this is anything other than a coincidence. Gallery Christy Martin Bully.png|Christy Martin Christy reading a book.png|Christy reading a book Christy cheerleader.png|Christy wearing a cheerleader outfit Christy winter clothes.png|Christy wearing winter clothes Christy kissing.png|Christy kissing Jimmy Hopkins Christy Jimmy picture.png|Jimmy taking a picture of Christy Christy walking.png|Christy Martin and other students walking through Bullworth Academy Christy Martin model.png|Chisrty Martin model Christy various models.png|Chisrty Martin's various models de:Christy Martin Martin, Christy Martin, Christy Martin, Christy Martin, Christy